tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
The En'thromii Dictionary
Numbers and Math Unlike most languages where the letters correlate to a number. Like Arabic they have their own numbering system, advanced enough to include the concepts of zero and negative as well as positives. It means if trained as a scribe then they have the fundamentals of expressing algebra and possibly more complex math. Like the letters of high or runes of low form, numbers follow a pattern and are part of the high form, though used now also for the wolf runes forms as well. They are represented as dots or claw marks, which follow the pattern that claw imprints make in soil. It is a base 10 system, but designed in a way to be written by paw and claw. Because claws are extended in pairs, the numbers are made from a series of two and four dots. Negative numbers have a line or scratch above the first digit or the whole number. Prefix and Suffixes Prefixes and suffixes are interchangeable, in other words, if it is a suffix, it is also a prefix. Almost all words can be either a prefix or a suffix, though some are more commonly used then others. For Example 'En' is the prefix or suffix for the common word/concept of 'The'. A tick mark is used to separate prefix/suffix words from a main word. For example En'thromii for The People and Zandeln'en Err'khun for Zandlen the Son. They can also be used on their own without a conjoined word. Conjoining Conjoined words or prefixes are use to indicate less stress or it is used to indicate a thromic tone of stress. On it's own at the start of a word a tick mark ' correlates to a thromic sounds and indicates a belonging to, or of. Take the following En'thromii Phrases, Zandeln En'hu 'Venoch, Zandeln'en Hu 'Venoch and Zandeln En Hu 'Venoch, these would correlate to Zandeln the wolf of Venoch, Zandeln the Wolf of Venoch, and Zandeln 'The Wolf' of Venoch. When the ' conjoins words, and is uttered with a thromic sound, the thromic harmonic starts with the second word. The the ' is used alone before a single word the thromic sound ends before the word is spoken, or ends in the first syllable. In the case where a thromic sound is uttered, then it is typically written with a double tick (quote). Ky"Je. Conjoin follows a certain form, in that pairs of words are conjoined, and rarely would three words be joined. Zandeln'en Err'khun would be proper but not Zandeln En'Err'khun. Three or more conjoins are usually reserved when referring a god or their actions in some manner, titles of people, or to stress importance. Instead of reducing the stress on the words, it emphasizes. Common Prefix/Suffix words A - (Uncertain meaning) Aar - All/Every (Aar'Bel = Everyone) Aa - You/They Bel - Person (of any race including animal) El - Male (El'khun = Son, Ga'El = Lord) Err - Female (Err'ide = Daughter, Ga'Err = Lady) Hu - (modern) Wolf of any Kind (Hu'waarl = Dire Wolf, Hu'waar = Normal Wolf, Hu'waar Sa = Normal Wolf Pup/s) Ith - (ancient) Natural Wolf or En'thromii Har - Honor (Har'raak = Honorable, Honored) Ja - I/Singular/One Je - You/Singular/One Other/Other (Je'arr = You, They, you and them) Ka - Indicates Groups of, mostly used in context of packs or families. Ka'ith = Pack of Wolves Khak - Old (Khak’rund = Older Generation ) Khar - Young (Khar’rund = Younger Generation) Ky - Mocking (Ky Je'Har = Mocking your Honor, Ky'Je = Mocking You) Mel - Little Sa - young, young adult, coming of age Sai - Newborn Pup, young or child Shad - Shade (Shad'raak = Shadow) Ta - (Uncertain meaning) Uk - Stride (Fast Walk, Jog, Striders) Val - Please(ask or command, when command it's stressed with a thromic tone of it's own, or by staring the other down) Common Words A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X W Z Common Phrases Category:En'Thromii